Ballad of The Storm
by Riku Nanase
Summary: I have a lot of hidden talents, but this one will blow you away... (This Is a new Character Im working on, R&R, i hope you guys like him!)


**Hey Guys! sorry I haven't updated in a while! Uhm. Ok! this is the first time I've written a story like this so be nice. This is a new OC Im working on. Tell me what you guys think of him! R&amp;R!**

* * *

It was currently a full moon over Bayville, the time just ticking around midnight. Normally your average person would be in bed sleeping or up late watching some late night T.V show. But if I was average, then what I'm about to tell you would have no point at all because it would be just that damn boring. Standing on top of a tall building at this time of night was not average...But then again neither was the extreme storm that's happening while I'm talking to you. You would think I was crazy for being out in the current whether. Lightning illuminated the sky as several bolts struck down to earth, hitting its surface as sparks were sent flying through the air. A smirk had formed on my face after seeing this. Jet black hair blew in the raging winds as storm grey eyes narrowed. I lifted my hand out in front of me in the direction of the telephone pole across the street. I watched in satisfaction as not five seconds later, the pole had soon exploded in flames from a lightning strike. I smiled, my aim was getting better. Now you may be surprised at what I'm able to do, but I'm not your average person. The booming sound of Thunder crashed from the clouds above. I extended a hand to the sky and my arm began to move in a circular motion, getting faster and faster. The air began to twist and turn soon coming to a decent and forming a cylindrical column shape that connected with the sky and started to rapidly spin to the left. A Tornado. A sort of evil chuckle had escaped my lips and I swung my arm down towards the street, and the deadly storm soon followed making contact with the street below. The wind storm soon began to devastate the streets and vacant houses around it, destroying everything in its path. My power is increasing. You probably have a ton of questions by now. Questions which only I can answer. Maybe I'll tell you, but then again, maybe I wont. I'll decide weather I should tell you my story. Most of my memory is a blur and hard to picture, but I'll do my best. My story begins in Britain, my home country. I had been adopted into my current family when I was five. They didnt know they would get a wheather machine in the package as well. My powers soon began to adapt and I had trained myself to have better control over what I create. As you can see, the Tornado's still need some work. Just because I had these abilities, didnt mean anyone knew about them. My adopted mother, Shizukesa, was a loving woman and I saw her as my real mother. Only thing was,she was over-protective, and over-reacts to everything. My Father, Kirai, was a different story. His name sure did fit the bill, he hated me and has always tried to get rid of me. If he knew what I could do he would kill me on the spot saying im some sort of freak of nature. He felt as if I was taking his wife away from him when in reality, I wanted to get away from both of them. It was a pretty modern life; for them anyway. I guess you could say I became angry at every little thing and have the shortest temper you could imagine. This caused numerous fights in school, but I always ended up finishing them. However, these fights alway landed me in trouble and kicked out of most schools. The people who insulted me got what was coming to them. I'm not the happiest person in this world, but I can be sure to beleive I can make it through. Turning the age of fifteen, we had left Britain and moved to Tokyo, Japan. So here I am, at the top of a building in a raging storm watching as the Tornado demolished what was left of this little town and then fades into nothing when the last of its power had left it. Broken and overthrown houses littered the ground. The only building left was the one I was perched on. Town Hall. Not a sound was made as I jumped of the building landing with the skills of a cat. I stared up at the large structure to what seemed like forever. Until finally, the Town hall building begun to crumble and collapse and fall to the ground. I looked at the rubble for a while and then turned and silently walked away as fog started to shroud the area. Glancing up, a bright light began to hover over the horizon indication that morning had finally come. I smiled to myself as I realized that this was the first day of some new school Shizukesa enrolled me in. Time to see what made this school so great. I may not know what I have gotten my self into, but I can survive any storm that comes my way...

My Name Is Tempest...Get Ready For The Ride Of Your Life.


End file.
